The Name In Horror
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Jade West in the Name In Horror takes two successful movies based on the short she did in Helen Back Again...That's all I am going to reveal but there's Jori and Faberry plays a part in this
1. The Dream

_The name in Horror _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_In this dream which was going on in Jade's head as of late._

_It would be in a hall-way and as she was walking down the hall she opened several doors, it was points in her life that she would see. From the first day of Hollywood Arts to Beck to Meeting Tori to giving up her spot at the platinum awards to telling Tori she loves her and then there was the door at the end of the hall. It was then where the Weasel was standing in front of a brunette the young Broadway star of the moment and as they stare at each other. Rachel said three words, **"Are you ready?" **_


	2. Obssession

_**The Name In Horror **_

_**By**_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_It was 2018 and Jade West was called by many magazines has the new face of Horror. It started with the Web-series sensation Pop Goes The Weasel where a Jack In The Box was a gateway to another dimension to all kids who bulled others. The holder of the Jack In The Box can be easily corrupted and only one pure of heart can take the box away and release those who would unjustly put in there but keep those who fall in that category of bullying. That next person who keeps the box must never try to use it so the cycle never continue. The cult following on the web would eventually hit the big screen then elaborate more on the story and was able to make a CGI Weasel. It was the suspense is what made critics say..._

"_**West has is the new name for Horror." **_

"_**Pop Goes the Weasel isn't the thing that terrifies people it's the Weasel and that's thanks to Jade West." **_

"_**Pop Goes The Weasel rivals Paranormal activity and Saw together." **_

_When Jade would awake from sleeping she would go to her studio and see those awards the movie had gathered. She would see pictures of her heroines which was Cat in the first movie and Tori was the current heroine then the next picture was her dream lead Rachel Berry._

_The dreams came after the second movie four months ago, she wanted Rachel in number two but Tori needed the push and so she put Tori in the second movie. That was not a mistake._

"_**Tori Vega against Cat Valentine was like two angels fighting in the hellish world of Jade West which made the series that much more memorable." **_

"_**Tori Vega gives an excellent performance." **_

"_**Cat and Tori could be what Jaime Lee Curtis was to Halloween."**_


	3. Marriage and scripts

_The Name In Horror_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_Jade didn't tell anyone this that Rachel Berry was actually the inspiration for making it that Bullied people would go to that vortex. Rachel quoted on how she was in high school and picked on. _

_How she was able to forgive those people and eventually became like family to a few of them._

_She would love to see if Rachel would like to do the third movie. _

_She took a breath and the obsession with getting Rachel made her stake out which play she was in and if she was available. As she heard footsteps arms appeared around Jade's waist. _

"_You know this obsession with getting Rachel It's almost making me jealous." Tori tease and Jade just said, "You have no reason to be because I love you Vega." Jade said to Tori. _

_Five years ago Rachel began her career as a single lady. _

_She used to hide her face when watching a horror movie but there was something about Pop Goes The weasel that she loved and Rachel had always wanted to be in one of those movies. _

_Rachel was still single because Finn never got into the acting studio and then broke her heart from his disappointment. _

_The walls that she put up in herself made her never want to be in love again but it was her agent who made her walls started to crumble. _

_As she got dressed her agent Quinn said, "She's in talks..." Rachel smiled because now she could take that break from Broadway and her tony Award winning performances in the remake of Funny Girl and Spring Awakening to focus on getting the part. _

"_I have called her agent because I keep hearing rumors." Quinn has been there for her to get her out of her depression when it was needed and even tried to hook her up denying the fact that she loved her. _

_Tori Vega was the actress who did small roles and was a back-up singer but ever since the movie people want to sign her. Since her character in the movie was a singer and the soundtrack was a killer. _

"_Baby." Tori said to Jade and Ms. West was listening. _

"_What if I got famous and was hunting her character down? The stress of that box would be enough." Tori said and Jade smiling because Rachel was also singer. "Cat and your character was never bullied that's how the box found them, that's how they would easy to corrupt they never knew what it was like to be picked on. They would have a superficial view on it but a bullied girl would..." Jade said and hugged Tori then gave such a passion filled kiss._

"I love you." Jade said and asked, "Would you do a another? Do you think Cat would come back?" 

"_Totally." Tori said and so Jade started on the script. Tori knew that she wouldn't see her girlfriend for a while then put out a small box on a table. Tori then walked away and Jade didn't see the box. _

_Jade rattled off the script that night and as she finally looked away she saw the little box. It had a diamond ring in it and on the box said, "Marry me." There was also a text that came to her phone which was an hour ago. _

"_**I was going to wait till the perfect moment but I realize I wanted to make this moment something you would never forget as a way to say I want to spend my life with you." The text said and Jade got up then saw a light at the hall as she opened the door. **_

_**She saw a bowl of Mangos cut up as Tori was dressed as a servant girl. Tori took the box and got on bended knee. "Jade West I want to be Tori Vega-West. Will you marry me?" Tori asked and Jade who cry every and now said yes. Tori then took her to the bed and sat her down then put her ring on the finger. It started with a massage then she sensually feeding her mangos then making love to her. **_


	4. The Trailer

_**The Name In Horror**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_Part Four_

_**One Week later**_

_Rachel got up again and she opened the door to find Quinn there who came in with a necklace around her neck._

"_**Some Broadway actress send me this. It's beautiful Rachel." **Quinn said and Rachel told her that she was the best agent ever also the best friend she could ever have. Rachel then kiss Quinn on the cheek and then it grew to a lot more on the lips. Quinn touched her face then Rachel giggled a little then Quinn told her that she had heard from Jade's camp that there will be a third Pop Goes the Weasel. Rachel couldn't be more happier and the news made her make out with Quinn not just because of the Weasel, it's love too. _

_**Another two weeks later**_

_Jade was wearing her business clothes which was sliver and black that was her very color because it resemble her favorite scissor holders that Tori gave her for a graduation present. The top was silver and the pants as well as her boots were black. Tori came in to watch Jade pace and said, "Relax." _

"_I am!" Jade yelled and added, "I'm nervous. I got a wedding to plan and a third movie..." "Baby you don't have..." Tori said and Jade responded, "I'm not going to be one of those work drunk movie people who will the happiest moment I spend with you on hold. You know how stressful Pop gets for me. The wedding is going to be like a safety from the madness that's about to happened. You always know how to shelter me from the madness." Jade told Tori and then Rachel entered the room with Quinn._

_They talked a long time and Jade showed the contract that Rachel was all ready sent. _

_Her eyes widened about the zeros that would there as Quinn smirk about it then looked through it she said they would be in touch tonight and after a few hours. Rachel signed on the dotted line and after a celebration Jade's dream came to life._

_She wanted to do a trailer which was going to be seen for the first time at the M.T.V Movie awards. _

"_**Ladies and gentlemen Jade West." **The announcer said and Jade walked out in Jade's trademark wear as she had a smile on her face. No one knew about the third movie that was in progress. She made sure she killed the rumors herself and then she looked down the box which popped out of the floor. Jade then just smiled and pointed at the screen. _

_**The trailer began**_

_Tori's character look at the spot the box was buried in the last movie. _

_She kneel down because she swears she heard scratching. _

_We see headlines of bullying leading to suicide over and over.  
We see clips of Rachel putting her hand on her brother lying in a morgue. _

_We then fade to Cat's character in a stray jacket..She starts to sing Pop Goes the Weasel_

_Tori keeps hearing the scratching and touches the ground then the weasel pops out. _

_Cat as a look of fear on her face..._

_It goes to a black screen and she screams. **No!**_

_**Jade west Presents: Pop Goes The Weasel part Three**_

_Then it fades to the clip of Rachel opening the door to see Tori there and Vega's saying, "We need to talk." It fades to Cat's character standing across the street scared on what might happened. _

_**It said coming soon... **_

_It stop and Jade is there. "Ladies and Gentlemen Cat Valentine, Tori Vega and Rachel Berry." _

_Tori came from the left, Rachel from the right and Cat from the back as they all stood together a trap from under them made them disappear. No one saw that because it went to dark but the box stayed there..The crank started to play..._

_**Author's Notes: **_

_I might make a sequel where Jade makes this whole another world of what's going on in production just to have fun with the media who slams her from time to time..._

_What do you think?_


End file.
